


Full House

by Suharu



Series: AkiHaru Drabbles [2]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post Code 28, Self-Indulgent, this is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suharu/pseuds/Suharu
Summary: “Hey Haru,” Akihiko quite abruptly broke the relaxed atmosphere of a long train ride “Should I take the piercings out before we arrive maybe?” he looked fidgety, as if he’s been debating this for quite a while.Meeting your boyfriend's family for the 1st time can be quite stressful, but well, not really if it's the Nakayama family.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: AkiHaru Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019520
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Full House

“Hey Haru,” Akihiko quite abruptly broke the relaxed atmosphere of a long train ride “Should I take the piercings out before we arrive maybe?” he looked fidgety, as if he’s been debating this for quite a while.

“Hmm, what, why?” He was startled a bit, brought so suddenly to this perplexing reality. Up until this second he’s been leaning against his boyfriend’s shoulder, peacefully napping.

“Oh crap, I forgot to bring a gift, Haru, can we stop by the flower shop?” The blonde wasn’t really listening, “And the way I’m dressed, no, better just call it off. I’ll hop on the next train back; you go ahead and tell your family I’ve had a stomachache and…”

“Babe, relax, you’re fine, everything’s going to be alright.” Haruki took his boyfriend’s hand in his, the poor guy didn’t look like he was lying about the stomach pain, “Better yet, let’s go over the things you shouldn’t bring up, just to stay on the safe side.” He hoped this diversion would take his mind off unnecessary worries.

“Err, was that baby photos, bikes and strawberries?”

“Good! Bring baby photos up and we will all mourn your untimely death,” he chuckled “Bring up bikes and you’d wish your death was untimely. Seriously, that woman won’t leave you alone.”

“And strawberries are banned because…”

“We do not talk about strawberries with those people.” And before he could be further interrogated he sweetly added “They’ll love you, I’m honestly more concerned about your well-being, my family can get quite… Chaotic.”

And ‘Quite Chaotic’ the Nakayama family were indeed.

“My boy!” a little middle-aged, pink-haired lady happily exclaimed at the sight of the couple before pulling them both in a hug “My _boys_!”

“Darling, please” the tall man behind her jokingly scolded “You’ll scare the kid away.” He smiled at Akihiko, offering a handshake “Please excuse my wife, she picked quite the strange habits, studying abroad.”

“Because being happy seeing your only son and his man is now considered weird” she scoffed. “Now don’t be shy, come on in, everyone else is here already!”

They followed them inside, exchanging greetings and not-so-very-formal formalities, only to be interrupted by the storm in the form of the Nakayama oldest sibling.

“Nii-chan it is so good to see you, I’ve missed you! And _finally,_ we get to meet boyfriend-san as well, this is _so_ exciting, here, hold this,” Akihiko wasn’t exactly following but he found himself holding a toddler “I’ll go make us some tea, and you prepare to tell us everything!” they could hear her calling for the youngest Nakayama sibling as she was rushing to the kitchen, announcing the couple’s arrival.

The kid in Akihiko’s arms took advantage of the poor blonde’s state, reaching for his shiny lip-ring, trying to grab it when he wasn’t looking.

“Ehh, that won’t do” he chuckled, offering her his finger instead. “I’d rather it to stay there, little one.”

Haruki laughed, “Seems like you’ll have to get rid of those when we have kids.” He blurted, going red in the face about a millisecond later, when what he just said reached his consciousness.

“Yeah, I guess I will.” Akihiko softly smiled at him, saving the day.

“Haru-nii you’re here! You’re…” she gasped at the sight of him “Betrayal!”

“What did I do?”

“You… Your hair! What happened to your hair?” She looked close to tears.

It has been quite a while since he cut it, he wasn’t even thinking of it anymore and it actually got a bit longer meanwhile.

“Don’t take it so hard, it’s just hair…”

“No, you don’t understand, I already told all my friends they could come over tomorrow and meet you!”

“And what does it have to do with my hair?” Haruki was getting more confused by the second.

“Your hair is a local celebrity! You are the ‘Haru-chan’ from the ‘Slay Men! Motekawa hair ♥ Arrangement Course’ and now the main event is missing!”

“Hey Haru, if we won’t make it big with the band, at least you’ve already tasted fame!” Akihiko playfully teased.

“Oh, I like Boyfriend-san already!” the oldest sibling popped into the living room, bringing the tea pot and some cups in a dangerously wobbly arrangement with her, “The length is still completely braidable too, let me show you.”

“Now that’s a thing I’d like to see!” Akihiko’s face lit up with childish enthusiasm, and that’s how Haruki found himself holding his niece as his sister was teaching his boyfriend how to braid his hair.

“Just like the good old days…” Father sighed, reminiscing.

“Your old days sound like quite the experience, Haru” Akihiko laughed.

“Ah yes, my dear ol' sister here really wanted a baby sister, but guess who came into this world, ruining her dreams.”

“Nothing was ruined for me though,” she shrugged “just ignored the fact Haruki was a boy and gave him the cutest hairstyles and dressed him up in the loveliest of dresses.” She took a rubber band, finishing her braid “Here, you close it like this.” She showed Akihiko in her most educational tone.

“And that’s how Haru-chan here broke his first heart ever, the neighbor’s kid, the poor thing cried for hours when he found out Haruki wasn’t in fact a girl.” Mother added.

“And of course none of you, parents, even thought of stopping it.” Haruki remarked, “Completely okay with your little boy roaming around dressed in dresses.”

“Couldn’t help it, you kids looked so happy playing together.” Father smiled fondly at them. “Don’t we have some old photos of the kids around here, darling?”

“Oh dad, I’d sure Akihiko wouldn’t be interested in something that boring…”

“No way, I very much would…” Akihiko started but Haruki gave him such a death glare that fearing for his life he gulped and added “I mean, don’t fuss, maybe later.” His disappointment almost palpable.

Time flew fast with the Nakayamas, they sat and talked for a long time, sharing silly stories, laughing and relaxing. Akihiko could barely believe how much at home he was feeling with those people who were complete strangers just hours ago.

“…and if we’re talking dreams for the future now, has Haru-nii ever told you how he wanted to be a strawberry when he grows up?”

“Oh, would you look at the time!” Haruki quickly got up, pulling Akihiko along by the sleeve “I’m beat, we should head for bed now.” He faked a yawn for credibility.

“No really, he cried when mom said that he couldn’t!”

“You have no proof!” Haruki shouted back at her from the stairs that led to his room.

“Ah finally, quiet.” Haruki sighed as he closed the door behind them. “Let’s get your futon out, it should be in the closet I- Aki?” he noticed the blonde in front of him tearing up, a moment before he found himself in a tight embrace.

He reached for the broad shoulders, lightly caressing “A-Aki? What’s wrong?”

“It just- It was- So much fun.” he buried his face, completely melting in his arms.

“If that’s your definition of ‘fun’ you’re welcomed to share it anytime.” He smiled, holding him closer.

Of course, the futon idea was abandoned afterwards, both were cramped but happy, in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again I've made a short drabble before the exams take me!  
> I truly tried making it less than 1k but failed, I cut so many head-canons on the way of trying making it fit, you have no idea, but ohwell, I hope it was still somewhat enjoyable! 
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TehAlex3)!


End file.
